


Saying That I Love You

by Alexis_C



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_C/pseuds/Alexis_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That strange four lettered word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind? I wrote this when I was inebriated in slightly under an hour. If you are a stickler for punctuation you probably shouldn't read this. XD

I love you, Sanji said suddenly as Zoro was lifting weights and the shock of the announcement was so great Zoro dropped his weights slack-jawed and would have been crushed but Sanji was faster and the weights landed safely in the ocean with the force of his kick and Zoro was too shocked to do anything but watch Sanji walk away puffing like a chimney on his cancer stick as Zoro wondered if he really was socially retarded or if all the fights and quarrels with the cook was some strange perverse way of flirting Zoro hadn't realised he enjoyed until five seconds ago.

I love you, Law said suddenly as Sanji was dicing vegetables and the shock was so great that Sanji would have chopped off a finger only Law was faster and with a command of _Room_ the knife was replaced with a harmless cucumber and Sanji was too shocked to do anything but pretend he hadn't heard and continue cooking as Law walked away without another word even as Sanji's heart was hammering so loudly he thought he would go deaf because he had never thought of Law that way until now and this would change everything.

I love you, Brook said suddenly as Law was brooding out over the ocean and Law froze and the shock so great that he almost willed himself away but he let the word _Room_ die on his lips and willed himself to stay as the skeleton walked away playing a soul stirring melody of heartbreak with a wistful smile on his bones and Law wondered how he hadn’t spotted the signs earlier with the skeleton constantly waltzing around him filling his world with love songs.

I love you, Franky said suddenly and the shock was not really that great for someone like Brook who had known and lost many great loves in his long life and so he began picking out a tune that would tell Franky how he too felt and the two of them stood in companionable silence as the notes soared in the air around them from the beautiful violin that Franky had so painstakingly crafted for Brook which was when the skeleton had suspected because the only way an instrument could sound so good was if its maker had poured his soul into it and this part of Franky Brook would treasure for eternity long after everyone was dead and buried.

I love you, Usopp said suddenly and the shock was so great that Franky almost smashed the hammer on his thumb only Usopp shot it out of his hands with a slingshot and with a look of horror like he couldn't believe what he had done the sharpshooter ran away leaving Franky dumbfounded and wondering how he missed the signs because they had spent so much time together working on fixing and improving the Thousand Sunny he thought he could identify what every single tic and curve on Usopp's face meant.

I love you, Robin said calmly and the shock was not that great because Usopp was sure that Robin was practicing her lines on him for someone else because how could a woman as lovely as Robin love a man like him and so Usopp told her just as calmly that she was wrong as Robin smiled knowingly at him before walking away like she knew Usopp was staring after her in secret wonder.

I love you, Nami said suddenly and Robin was really not at all shocked because she had known for the longest of times with the longing looks that Nami had cast her way and so she reached out to the younger lady and let their fingers tangle together as she continued reading her book and Nami continued studying her chart as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and really it hadn't.

I love you, Zoro said suddenly and Nami was so shocked she lost count of the amount of gold on the table under Zoro's intense scrutiny and she hated herself for slow burn of red that was creeping across her cheeks under his gaze as he stared at her like he had just challenged her to a duel and that idiot had no romance in his bones and no shame because didn't he know that Chopper was watching them from the corner he was in?!

I love you! Chopper squeaked eyes down almost as if he was afraid that Luffy would toss him off the deck and Luffy was shocked that Chopper even felt like he had to voice out what was so blindingly obvious that he was almost speechless for a second then he recovered and yelled cheerfully I LOVE YOU TOO and suddenly everyone was smiling fondly at them as the reindeer shouted THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY even though it plainly did and Luffy thought it should be clear as day how everyone on his ship loved everyone else with ties they had forged that was stronger than any known substance in the world and there was nothing he would change about the way things were because this was his crew and they were all so perfect in their own way and love for each other that no words were needed.


End file.
